


Homeless

by antichristhann



Category: the1975 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antichristhann/pseuds/antichristhann
Summary: Matty Healy, a 23 year old homeless junkie who got kicked out of his home when he was just 17 and had nowhere to go and now lives in crack houses just trying to find somewhere to sleep and never seems to have any luck finding a job and is stuck in this life he lives.George Daniel, a 25 year old, successful, hard-working lawyer who seems like his life is tough by working on one case to another to another.One night, George runs into Matty and lets him stay at his flat for a while until he can find a job. What happens when George starts falling for Matty?





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story and i hope you like it.  
> (lowercase will be intended throughout the story)

**george sighs as he continues to walk down the busy streets of london. he decided not to take the underground tube, knowing how packed it would be from people trying to get home from late night shifts and most other people using other people's oyster card to get a free ride to wherever they wanted to go without a care in the world.**  
**his phone vibrates in his pocket as he fishes it out of pocket seeing it was ross who was ringing him for the fifth time today.**  
  
**"hello."**  
  
**"hello? i've been trying to ring you all day!" ross screams into the phone as george pulled the phone away from his ear a bit**

**"sorry, i was in a meeting." george says  
**

**"whatever, me and john are heading into town, fancy it?" ross asks  
**

**george thinks for a minute "sure, what time?"**

**george enters the apartment complex he lived in as he mumbled a few hellos to the people he knew.**

**"um, in a few minutes, at lola's." ross says**

**"ah, the usual." george chuckles**

**"yes! okay so see you in a bit." ross laughs**

**"definitely," george replies**

**he ends the calls and enters the lift as some young curly haired fellow entered the lift as well.**

**george stared at the long curly haired dude and his attire, which was a nice green silk button up, some super tight black skinny jeans that adored his small legs and some tan coloured boots.**

**george knew the guy, he just couldn't quite remember his name.**

**"henry, isn't it?" george says**

**"harry," the curled haired guy corrected**

**"you got a hot date?" george joke as he motioned to his outfit.  
**

**"oh um, actually my boyfriend is coming over for dinner and i wanted to look nice." harry says**

**"oh, you're dating tomlinson aren't you." george says**

**"you know louis?" harry asks  
**

**"he was an old mate of mine and we used to live in a shitty apartment back in manchester" george laughs, remembering the good old days with his old mate**

**harry lets out a chuckle "he never spoke of you."**

**"cheeky little shit, he never did anyways." george says**

**more people enter the elevator as the two keep carrying on their conversation.**

**"i'm thinking of proposing to louis over dinner." harry mentions**

**the lift stops on the sixth floor as the two make their way out of it, pushing pass a few people.**

**george turns to harry "well, good luck, he's a tough one."  
**

**"see ya around g." harry says**

**"see ya." george says as harry makes his way down the hallway and around the corner to his flat.  
**

**george heads straight to his flat, avoiding all conversations with his neighbors that he hardly knew, being the anti-social guy he was.**

**he digs his keys out of his pocket and quickly opens the door to be greeted by mail that was lazily thrown into his flat from the mail slot.**

**george tosses his keys and pile of mail onto the small table he had by the door so that he could locate his house keys incase he ever lost them along with his car keys to the expensive bmw he had that just sat in the parking garage because he never drove the car and always walked wherever he went, forgetting that he even had a car to begin with it.**

**he sets his briefcase by the small table and walks to his room to only stop himself in the middle of the hallway, seeing there was no use in changing out of the suit he was wearing since he was meeting up with ross and john in a few minutes.**

**george runs his hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror he had mounted on the hall closet door that always scared george whenever he came home late from the office and was tired.**

**his phone starts vibrating again as he pulls it out of his pocket to answer the call.**

**"ross," he says**

**"we're here at lola's, did you get lost or something." ross says**

**"i stopped at my flat for a second, i'm heading out now." george sighs**

**"we'll save you a spot!" ross says  
**

**"yeah," george says as he grabs his flat keys and walks back to the elevator**

* * *

**  
"there he is!" ross says as george walks into the restaurant named lola's**

**"here i am." george laughs as he takes a seat across from the couple as their usual waitress, ashlynn approaches them**

**"the usual?" she asks, knowing already what the three people wanted since they came here often to meet up and talk or simply grab a drink**

**"yep." ross says as ashlynn takes the menus from the group**

**"and i'm guessing more wine as well?" she laughs  
**

**"oh most definitely." john says as george sees that the wine bottle is almost gone, seeing only a few pints of wine where left.**

**"jesus ross, i'm only a few minutes late and you already downed the whole bottle!" george comments**

**"couldn't help myself." ross says as he takes off his flannel pattern jacket and places it beside the window that was beside their usual table.**

**ashlynn had made her way to the next table as john told her not to worry about ross and george as they always seem to start some sort of argument everytime when they were at lola's.**

**"guess who just launched a new line of clothing and is going to paris for fashion week!" ross announces as george almost choked on the wine he was drinking**

**"you're kidding." george says inbetween coughs  
**

**"nope!" ross says  
**

**"i'll drink some more to that." john laughs as he raises his glass and george does the same  
**

**"to ross and his clothing line and paris fashion week." george laughs**

**"to ross!" john says as ross laughs and joins in with the two**

 

**"the firm is kicking my arse mate!" george says "i'm stressed."**

**"i'm heading to new york for a case in a month." john mentions**

**"i'm drowning files upon files, i should have joined the fashion industry." george sighs**

**"i have a job offer if you want it." ross mentions  
**

**"i'd rather stick to my cases and waking up at 6 am." george laughs**

**"you make a fuck ton of money, so why are you complaining." ross says "i should be the one complaining."**

**john nods "ross is right."**

**"i'm always right." ross laughs**


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's a small chapter in matty's perspective. enjoy

**matty sighs as he makes his way down the quiet streets of london, hoping to find somewhere to stay for the night.**

**maybe a park bench?**

**maybe in a crackhouse where he could at least find a small beat up bed to rest on?**

**he makes his way pass people, getting stares from them as they looked at his beat up clothes that were basically what he has been wearing since he got kicked out of his own home six years ago.**

**for the past six years, matty has been living on his own, since his mother hated for coming out as gay and his little brother louis couldn't do anything about it, he just let his mother scream at matty as louis stood there, a helpless 10 year old who didn't bother to stop them.**

**now, matty is 23 and hasn't talked to his mother since but usually takes a train to manchester to visit his now 16 year old brother who sneaks out to tell denise that he is going to hang with friends but goes and hangs out with matty**

**every now and then, louis would steal money from his mum's purse and send it to matty so he could stay somewhere for a few nights instead of on the streets but matty ends up using it on drugs that he loves to inject his body or smoke up instead of staying a nice warm bed for a night.**

**matty starts whistling a tune that came from his head as he walks to a shitty motel as he passes by the over weight, nasty, old man that was asleep in his chair with his hat over his face as he pulled out a bobby pin from his hair and found an empty room to bunk in for the night and knew that he had to leave early in the morning as he didn't want to get caught by anyone.**

**he picks with the lock before smirking as he got in. the room had wallpaper that cheap but suitable, a nice bed that smelled like sex and cheap hotel shampoo and a small but manageable bathroom to use if he wanted.**

**matty sighed as he threw himself on the bed as he stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the moaning he heard a few rooms down as one couple yelled at each other and many others were jumping in the pool half naked and drinking cheap liquor.**

**one day, matty hopes to find a job that payed him well and be able to get himself a house so that he could have louis move in with him for old times sake.**

**louis was like matty's rock, when matty fell into a state of depression when their father had passed, louis always told matty not to cry and be a strong and nice kid. louis was only six, making matty 13, and still couldn't fully comprehend that their father had passed as matty just hugged him and told him he loved him.**

**when louis would go into matty's room at night, he would heard matty crying and just hugged matty and told him funny stories to cheer him up.**

**louis was there for matty during the tough times and now matty wasn't going to help louis now that he was growing up to become this young man, almost an adult, who would soon be able to get out of the house and eventually get his own place. matty** **pulled a fag out from the packet he had and grabbed his lighter from his jacket and lit the fag, taking a long drag from it as he blew the smoke out into the air.**

**letting his thoughts in his head drown out everything, matty put out the fag and drifted off into sleep, dreaming of many things that he wished he had.**


	3. three

**groaning as his alarm went off, george hit the snooze button as he slowly woke up as he heard his phone hit the wood floor beneath him.**

**george sighed as he slowly got up from bed, grabbing his phone from the floor, seeing how it was still attached to the charger and surprisingly didn't crack.**

**"thank god," george says as he presses the home button and sees the time; 8:45  
** **george mumbles a curse word as he runs to his closet, trying to find a suit to wear.**

**john had arranged for george to work on this new case, that john has been working on for the past two years, and he was now running late since he was supposed to show up before nine and he didn't think he was going to make it in on time.**

**george quickly strips of his pajamas pants as he throws on his slacks and black button up as he sprayed on some cologne and grabbed his watch and phone off of his nightstand and pulled on a pair of black socks as he grabbed his shoes and ran towards the front door before grabbing his briefcase and file and hurried towards the lift as he pressed the first floor button as he slipped on his shoes and stopped to catch his breath as he looked at himself through the mirror and fixed his hair.**

**he tapped his foot impatiently as the lift reached the first floor and george started running through the streets as he stopped a taxi and checked the time to see that it was now 8:50 as the taxi stopped in front of him.  
**

**"where ya headed?" the taxi driver asks  
**

**"london court house now!" george says as the driver got the memo and started hurrying down the street with george feeling like he was going to have a heart attack as he**

 

**sitting in the court room, george nervously taps his foot as he awaited to give his statement for his client that he defending with the help of john.**

**"my client here is completely harmless, all she wants is to get her kids back. she has been clean and sober for two years and hasn't seen her kids since the day that child services took them." george explains**  
**"ms. clarence, have you been given visitation rights to see your children at all?" the judge, who's name george always seemed to forget but had a name plate read 'mrs. smith', asks**  
 **"no, i haven't seen them in two years," emily says**  
 **"mr. daniel, have you tried to get for visitation for ms. clarence?" mrs. smith asks**  
 **"no your honour, i just had got added to this case and heard that my partner, mr. waugh, has tried multiple times but it seems that we don't have any help from child services, who have failed to help assist us." george says**  
 **"well, we will try to get your children back ms. clarence, you know the court doesn't like to keep kids away from their family, the next court date is this friday at 8 am sharp and mr. daniel, please be here on time next time." mrs. smith says as george nods and places the files back inside his briefcase along with the packed folder he had his notes in.**  
 **"court is now adjourned, next case." mrs. smith says as she bangs the gavel on the small disc as people make their way out of the courtroom along with george and john.**  
 **"i um george." emily says**  
 **"yeah." george says as he looks down at the shorter woman that stood in front of him**  
 **"is there anything else i can do for this case?" emily asks**  
 **"not that i know of, as long as you keep being clean and sober then you should be getting your kids back." george reassures her**  
 **"but it's been two years, i have a stable job, a nice house, a good boyfriend who has been supporting for the past year and dealing with trying to get my kids back." emily says**  
 **"me and john will keep fighting for you, emily." george says "we've been working on this case for two years, i'm sure we can get your kids back to you."**  
 **"thank you so much, i owe you." emily says**

**emily says goodbye as she finds her boyfriend, calum, who has been supporting of her and her situation, unlike the men in her past that she spoke briefly of to george and john for more of a backstory of her life.**

**"man this case is tough." john says as the two make their way for the stairs  
**

**"fuck yeah." george says  
**

**"it's been two years and i've been busting my ass off for this woman, all i need is to get emily her kids back and make sure that she stays sober and clean so i can actually breathe." john says  
**

**"i feel ya." george says**

**"you up for a cheeky drink?" john asks**

**george looks up at john "lola's?"**

**"you know it." john laughs**

* * *

 

**"you guys are back." ashlynn says**

**"tough day." john says**

**"i see," ashlynn chuckles "food or drink?"  
**

**"a small plate of chips and one bottle of wine." john replies**

**"please." george says**

**"coming right up." ashlynn smiles as she scribbles the order down on her notepad "oh, um, anything else?"**

**george shakes his head "no, i think we are good."**

**"alright, i'll be right back." ashlynn says**

**"so have you found any good guys in your life?" john asks as he sets down his phone**

**george laughs a bit "no."  
**

**"aw why not?" john asks**

**"i'm not looking for a relationship right now, john." george explains**

**"you've been saying that for the past year now." john says, quoting the words george said a few months back**

**"well, i'm just not looking for a relationship right now." george says**

* * *

**george sighs as he starts walking home from lola's, which is only a few streets away but george learned some short cuts to get to his flat.**

**he overhears people's conversations, laughing to himself at the stupid things most people said, as he makes his way back to his apartment complex. passing the door greeter, he walks towards the lift as he is met by caroline, the blonde who was his neighbor and did A & R for his band called the japanese house, i.e. amber bain, who george has met over multiple occasions and became great friends with. **

**"oh hey george." caroline says as they enter the lift**

**"hey." george says**

**"hard day at work?" she asks as she pushes the button with the number six on it**

**"kinda," george replies**

**"you look like you need some sleep." caroline laughs**

**"i do, me and john went to lola's and looked over the case again." george says**

**"hey, you have a free day tomorrow, come hang with me and amber." caroline offers**

**"alright, when and where?" george asks**

**"actually, amber has a show tomorrow." caroline says "i'll text you the details."  
**

**"i'll be waiting for the text," george jokes as the lift stops at their floor and they exit before people that were getting ready to drink away the night as friday turned into a weekend**

**"see you later daniel." caroline says**

**"see you later ellis," george laughs as he heads to his flat**

**he drops his briefcase by the door and kicks off his shoes as he turned on the tv, which displayed the nightly news, and decided to make some dinner for himself before heading to bed.**

**the doorbell rings as george jogs to the door and he opened the door to see his neighbor Ary, who was the only neighbor he actually took a liking to beside harry and caroline.**

**"hey." george says**

**"something came in the mail for you but got delivered to my flat." she says**

**"oh sorry about that." george laughs as she hands him a small box**

**"night g." ary says**

**"goodnight." george says as she makes her way down the hall and george closes the door behind him**

**george examines the package, seeing it was from his parents who were having a bit of fun with retirement and are traveling the world, sending george things, from mugs to clothes and small souvenirs for him to put on his refrigerator that were covered in magnets from many different countries that george had previously received from his parents.**

**he reads the small note that was attached to one of the pins that read.**

**'dear george,**

**this year we are coming home for thanksgiving and we plan on seeing you back in manchester since your grandma complained about us not being there for easter. so how have you been? have you been eating? have you been sleeping? call us!  
love, mum and dad x' **

**george laughs as he sets the note on the table and looks through the box that was filled of knick knacks and many other things that his parents sent.  he listens to the news as he starts making dinner.**

**george found himself sitting on the couch, eating dinner as he eventually fell asleep on the couch, not wanting to get up and make it to his bedroom.**


End file.
